There are times when pillows are desirable on X-ray, treating tables and the like, such as tables used by osteopaths for treating patients; and it is desirable to have means for holding the pillow in place on the table while still permitting quick and convenient removal of the pillow and its holding means when not necessary.
This invention provides a system for holding a pillow centered on an X-ray table, or the like, by means of a belt which is permanently attached to the pillow and which is looped through belt holders at opposite sides of the table for holding the pillow in a centered position.
The belt holders, which are preferably clamps that connect with the table along its opposite edges, have surfaces around which end portions of the belt can be looped back over those parts of the belt which extend between the pillow and the belt holders. The loops can be pulled tight and adjusted with respect to one another to center the pillow on the table.
The confronting faces of the looped end portions of the belt have detachable fastening means of their contacting surfaces. Such detachable fastening means are used on various pieces of medical equipment where quick and convenient connection and disconnection is desirable. The most common form consists of rows of extremely small plastic hooks extending from one surface, and a complementary surface with loops into which the hooks engage to hold the surfaces together. When sufficient force is applied to pull them apart, the hooks are flexible enough to bend outwardly into substantially straight shapes so that they slip out of the loops on the confronting surface.
Features of the invention relate to the construction of the belt holders for convenient clamping and unclamping with respect to the table on which they are used; and to means for guiding the ends of the belt around the surfaces over which the belt reverses its direction of extent and loops back on itself. The belt is permanently attached to the pillow in the preferred embodiment of the invention; but a pillow-slip that is used on the pillow, and that is changed for each patient, is constructed with a clearance that permits the pillowcase to be removed and replaced while leaving the belt and pillow permanently connected together.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear or be pointed out as the description proceeds.